


Labels

by clairedearing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, for Seath, i freaking suck at summaries, omg this could have been better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedearing/pseuds/clairedearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles used to have this whole deal where he’d sit everyone down and impress upon them that they weren’t defined by labels or titles or anything like that. Boyd thinks it’s mainly for Isaac and Allison - for them to not feel as if because they’re related to killers or the fact they’ve killed before makes them bad people. ‘A clean slate’, are the words Stiles uses as he grabs Isaac’s shoulder, but looks all of them in the eye. ‘From this moment on, you’re just who you are.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

> For one of the most awesome people in the world, [Seath,](http://bigdaddyalpha.tumblr.com/) in exchange for a gif for my blog because I'm awful at photoshop and he's amazing at it. He asked for Erica/Boyd (because he wanted to make my life difficult obviously) and I kinda fucked it up but anyways. Unbeated omg, forgive my mistakes.

Stiles used to have this whole deal where he’d sit everyone down and impress upon them that they weren’t defined by labels or titles or anything like that. Boyd thinks it’s mainly for Isaac and Allison - for them to not feel as if because they’re related to killers or the fact they’ve killed before makes them bad people. ‘A clean slate’, are the words Stiles uses as he grabs Isaac’s shoulder, but looks all of them in the eye. ‘From this moment on, you’re just who you are.’

Erica ducks her head, and Boyd hears her heartbeat skip a few beats, and he wonders what it must be like to have a crush on a boy that doesn’t love you back, but just told you that all he needs is for you to be yourself, and it’s not like Boyd wants to be cruel, but Boyd is a watcher, and he sees the way Derek’s eyes linger on Stiles, and the way Stiles makes an extra effort to keep his distance from Derek. Erica may be a factor in that relationship, but she’s not a variable. The end result, Boyd can tell, isn’t going to include her.

Back on the topic of ‘labels’, however, is where Boyd feels uncomfortable. He likes being Derek’s Rottweiler. Scott obviously holds a place in Derek’s pack as his second (well, third, because as he’s said before, Stiles) and Boyd is okay with that. Their positions are very different. Scott is the first person Derek calls, but Boyd is the first person by Derek’s side. Boyd likes his label because it gives him purpose - and he understand what Stiles is trying to say, that your past doesn’t define you at this moment, you define yourself, but his label gives him purpose. His label is what ties him to Derek, what times him to the pack - his label is the only thing he cares about.

Stiles also impresses upon them the importance of school, and this time he’s not staring at anyone else but Boyd. Boyd, obviously, doesn’t have a choice in the matter, even though he’s a year older than Stiles, because Derek’s leaning against the wall and giving Boyd a warning look - a look Stiles will never see, because when Stiles realizes that his gaze isn’t on him, he turns around, and Derek is already walking away. 

Boyd says, “I’ll give it a try.” (Mainly for Derek’s sake, but partially for Boyd’s own.)

Stiles grins, pleased, and punches his shoulder lightly - friendly - and Boyd realizes that’s what they all are: friends. He doesn’t know how to feel about that, but Stiles is walking away (in Derek’s direction) and Isaac is already moving outside to grapple with Scott, and Allison’s following, so Boyd takes that as an end to the meeting and slumps down in the seat next to Erica; who’s inspecting her nails and jeans and generally ignoring everyone until they give her a few minutes alone. 

He’s not good at this. He hasn’t had any practice with any of this, with anyone, but he wraps an arm around her shoulders anyway and pulls her close, resting the top of his chin on her head like he’s seen in the movies. She laughs. 

“What are you doing?” she questions, and peeks up at him. He shrugs, because to be honest, he doesn’t know. But, the words comes to him anyway.

“If I was him,” he starts, and feels her still. “I would love you just like you love him.”

Erica’s lips twist upwards in a watery smile, raising an eyebrow. “Is that a promise?”

Boyd shrugs, “Sure,”  because he can keep promises, and gives a small smile as she reaches up to peck his cheek with her lips. “Do you feel better, now?”

She presses her forehead into his cheek, avoiding his question. “Tell me, did I even have a chance?”

He takes him a moment to think about it. “I think you did - before he met Derek.”

Erica smiles, and he listens as she sighs softly and her heart beats steadily. “Then I suppose I’m satisfied. Now take me to the movies.”

He says ‘sure’ even though it’s not a question, and grabs her hand to help her up. She doesn’t let go until they get back home.

(It’ll take time, and renovations to the Hale house, and Allison becoming the leader of the Argents, and it’ll take the summer break, and then graduation from school, but when that happens, and they finally are pack, while everyone is holding hands and being sentimental, Erica’ll jump on Boyd and kiss him until the both of them can’t breathe, and then she’ll kiss him a little more, and Isaac will roll his eyes and mutter ‘it took you long enough’. That’s when Boyd’ll realize that he doesn’t really care about labels anymore - he just cares about her.)


End file.
